


Gift Wrapped

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced Nudity, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Powerlessness, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: Squirrel,You're welcome.- C.PS - Now we're even.  Don't say I never did anything for you.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking hard against the darkness as he tried desperately to figure out where he was. His entire body was sore and he instinctively attempted to touch his aching head before he realized his arms were secured behind his back. Try as he might, his powers seemed nonexistent, and he tried kicking out before realizing his legs were lashed to the chair he was sitting in as well.

"Well, well, well. The angel is awake." A voice echoed through the otherwise empty room, and Castiel jerked to attention, narrowing his eyes at the black-clad figure now standing in the doorway.  Light suddenly filled the room and Castiel squinted in annoyance.    
  
"Crowley," he tried to snarl, but the gag covering his mouth muffled the sound.

"Hello, Castiel. You're probably wondering what you're doing here. But first, are you comfortable? How do you like those angel-proof cuffs? I had them padded for your comfort."

Castiel simply glared up at him, his deep blue eyes shooting daggers halfway across the room.

"Oh don't look at me like that. It was just a little angel fainting spell. The only hit you took was when you collapsed on the floor like a child's rag doll. I must admit, I didn't expect it to be quite that effective, but I suppose Mother has a _few_ decent tricks up her sleeve."

"What do you want from me?" Cas tried to hiss, his gag again turning it into a slew of muffled groans.

Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, and the gag fell away. "Uh uh uh," he warned as Castiel opened his mouth to yell. "Play nice now, or I'll put it back on."

Cas gritted his teeth and exhaled sharply through his nose. "What do you want from me?" he asked firmly. It had been a while since they had been at each other's throats, and this attack had caught him completely off-guard.

"Why do you just assume it's something bad? Maybe you'll actually enjoy what's about to happen here."

Frustrated, Cas growled in response. "Maybe because you knocked me out with a spell, took away my powers, and tied me up?"

"Well," Crowley continued, completely unfazed,"it's my understanding that some people pay good money for that sort of thing. Ungrateful as always." He turned his head, motioning to a spot in the corner, where his throne suddenly materialized, and he took his time strolling over to it before finally taking a seat. "For what it's worth, it _is_ a good thing you're here for today. Once my staff gets you properly cleaned up, you're going to be a present for your little pet."

"...what?"

Crowley frowned. "Well, whether I like it or not, I owe the damn Squirrel a favor. And how does one pay back a Winchester? They're not like normal humans that you can bribe with promises of fame and fortune. So I started thinking... 'What does _Dean Winchester_ want more than anything else in the world?' And honestly, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. The way you two look at each other is so disgustingly obvious..." he shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" Cas demanded.

"Don't be so naive, you giraffe," Crowley scoffed. "I know you're an angel and all but you can't be _that_ oblivious. So you're going to be my little 'gift'. A 'token of my appreciation', if you will. More importantly, my debt will be settled and that's that. Nothing worse than owing _humans_ ," he spat.

"You hardly have to force me to converse with Dean," Cas muttered, perplexed by the entire situation. "Why go to such lengths to kidnap me?"

The demon shot him an disbelieving look as he stood, striding toward the door. "You're still not following? You're denser than I give you credit for! Just relax, Castiel. My staff will take care of you. It won't hurt a bit so long as you don't struggle," he sneered.

With a wave of Crowley's hand, the gag was back in his mouth, and Cas was left alone to tug futilely against his restraints. He was feeling a bit frantic without his power, and all he could think about was getting free. Confusion was clouding his judgement, and though he still had no idea what Crowley was planning, he knew he needed to get out as soon as possible.

The door opened again, and two of Crowley's demon henchmen entered, looking nearly as annoyed as Castiel.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with," one of the men grumbled to his partner. The taller of the two men reached forward, securing a locking metal collar around the angel's neck as Cas glared defiantly at him. The metal was cold against his skin, and Cas made a quick note of the markings on it. _Angelproof. Of course._ A leash with the same symbols was clipped to it next, and if looks could kill, the men would be lying on the floor by now.

The shorter man began cutting the ropes off of his legs and arms, and Cas attempted to stretch just slightly as he was made to stand, the cuffs still digging into his wrists behind him.

"Come on," the tall man demanded, tugging hard at the leash and causing him to choke, red-faced and drooling around his gag. They lead him down a never-ending hallway, past several doors and windows, and Cas couldn't help but wonder where, exactly, he was. It wasn't Hell, at least, and he was thankful for that.

"Fuck, I don't want to do this, Tom," the shorter man muttered again. "What the hell does he think we are? I know he's always making us do his dirty work, but this is really pushing it."

Tom sighed dramatically and began walking a little faster. "Could be worse. Like I said, let's just get it over with," he grumbled. He paused abruptly at the next door and opened it, then shoved Castiel in ahead of him.

Cas quickly looked around the room. He'd expected a dungeon or another torture room of sorts, but this was just... a bathroom. A very large bathroom, but a bathroom nonetheless.  
  
"You hold him, I'll strip him," Tom said, sensing his partner's obvious discomfort. He handed the leash over and turned to Cas. "Look, we don't like this any more than you do, but the boss says we have to clean you up. So we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

Cas just stared angrily ahead.

"Whatever," Tom knelt and began removing Cas's shoes and socks, to little resistance. "Alright. You can behave and I can remove the cuffs to get your coat and shirt off, or you can be a dick and I'll just cut them off. Your choice. Cuffs off?" he asked as he stood.

Cas nodded silently.

A tiny jingling of keys, and his hands were free again. He rolled his shoulders and sighed in relief as some of the stiffness finally drained out. Tom roughly removed his trenchcoat and suit jacket, then spun him around so that he could unbutton his white cotton dress shirt. The shirt and tie fell to the floor, and Tom hurried to reapply the handcuffs as Cas huffed through his nose.

"Yeah, well, I wish it were over too, buddy," the demon griped. Quickly, he reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Cas's pants, then slid them down to his ankles. Cas stepped out of them obediently, mostly because he didn't have a choice, but when Tom gingerly removed his boxer briefs, he finally cracked. He yelped into his gag and struggled against the restraints again, his entire body flushing a bright red as the two men pretended not to notice.  When he'd first come to earth, Castiel couldn't care less about something so petty as the state of his vessel, or a lack of clothing, but as time wore on, he became closer to humans. He'd begun sympathizing, learning their ways. And in all honesty, he felt more human than angel most days. As he stood there stark naked, bound, gagged, and being paraded around on a leash like a dog, he felt nothing but humiliation and rage. Still, he knew couldn't give his captors the satisfaction of seeing him break. He took a moment to collect himself, steeled his jaw again, then stepped into the shower as directed.

Warm water rushed over his body, and for a brief second, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.  He'd almost succeeded until the shorter man entered the shower stall behind him.

"I don't know what the hell _you're_ freaking about," the man muttered. "All _you_ gotta do is stand there." He picked up a washcloth with his free hand and soaped it up, then carefully began rubbing Cas down with it.

Tears were prickling his eyes now, but Cas wasn't going to let them fall.  Having his naked body touched by this filthy demon was absolutely mortifying.

"Can you do his hair, Johnny?" Tom asked from outside the shower.

"I dunno. I think so," the man grumbled. He wiped away a spot of dried blood over Cas's eyebrow where he'd cut himself when he fainted. "Crouch down," he mumbled, gripping his hair and shoving Cas's head under the shower spray. When his head was wet enough, Johnny grabbed the shampoo bottle and began working it into his scalp until his head was covered in a white lather. "Rinse," he commanded, and Cas stuck his head back under the spray. "Good enough. Let's go," Johnny barked, tugging at the leash. Cas followed him out, where Tom began drying him down with a soft towel.

"I'm fucking soaked," Johnny grumbled, lamenting his sopping wet clothes. "Can you take him the rest of the way?" he asked, handing over control of the leash.

"I guess," Tom sighed. He continued rubbing down every square inch of Cas until he was satisfied he was dry enough, and then worked the towel through his hair. "Alright, Casanova," he chortled as he began combing his unruly hair back into place with the help of a little hair pomade. "Let's get you where you need to be so I can call your little boyfriend."

"What?" Cas tried to say, but it fell on deaf ears. _Was Crowley was using him as bait to get to Dean?_

"Shut up, we're almost done," Tom snarled. "Here," he said, spritzing Cas's chest with a spray of cologne he pulled from the cabinet. "Let's go."

Cas balked at following him out of the bathroom naked, but again, he had no choice, so he held his head high and stared straight ahead, even when a random demon in the hallway decided to wolf whistle at him.

"Here," Tom said, stopping in front of another locked door. He fumbled for his keys and opened it, tugging Cas inside and locking the door behind them. "Sit," he commanded, shoving him down onto the bed. "Now I'm going to unlock the cuffs again for a second. There are three demons at my beckon call just outside that door. You're still powerless with the collar on, so don't try anything stupid," he warned.

Cas nodded, and Tom freed one of his wrists from the cuffs, leaving the other side dangling.

"Lie down," he said gruffly, tightening his grip on the leash and yanking it hard when Cas hesitated. He grabbed the dangling cuff and raised Cas's arm above his head, fastening it to the headboard. From his pocket, he produced a second pair of cuffs, which he immediately snapped onto Cas's free wrist, securing it the same way. Once his arms were secured, he removed the collar and continued.

"You might as well get comfortable," Tom muttered. He went around to the end of the bed and began lashing Cas's feet to the bottom of the bed frame, leaving him bound and spread-eagle on the mattress.

Cas was trembling with rage and embarrassment, and his lack of power was disconcerting, to say the least. Still, he lay there silently, waiting for the man to leave so that he could plan an escape.

"Alright," Tom grumbled. "Fuck, I don't like this any more than you do, but they're my orders..." he picked up a red ribbon from the bedside table and knelt next to him on the bed.

Cas yelped and thrashed some more as a hand made it's way to his groin, gently cupping his cock and balls.

"Just fucking stay still or I'll tie it too damn tight!" Tom groaned. Quickly, he looped the ribbon around Cas's member and tied it into an intricate bow. "There. My job is done. Oh, one more thing..." He pulled small tape recorder from one pocket, and a cell phone from his other; a phone that Cas suddenly recognized as his own. Tom put the phone on speaker, and dialed Dean's number.

"Dean, I need your help," the tape recorder played in a convincing facsimile of Castiel's voice.

"Cas? Where are you? Cas!"

"I don't know. Grey house. Cul-de-sac. Madison Way Drive. Hurry. Come alone."

Tom shut off the phone and left it on the nightstand next to him. "Okay. Have fun, I guess," he shrugged and walked out of the room. "Damn boss has lost his fucking mind," he mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Cas's heart was racing. If they were using him as bait, what were they going to do to Dean? He knew at this point that struggling was useless, but he couldn't help but try anyway. If nothing else, he had to warn him. If he could just reach his phone...

Forty minutes passed, with Cas doing nothing but exhausting himself.  And just when he thought things couldn't get worse, the door opened again.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dean, I need your help."_

That phrase always made Dean's blood run cold.  When an _angel_ was in trouble, he knew it had to be some pretty heavy shit.

"Cas?  Where are you?  Cas!"

"I don't know.  Grey house.  Cul-de-sac.  Madison Way Drive.  Hurry.  Come alone."

 _Come alone?_ Dean grabbed a duffel bag full of weapons from under his bed, slipped a small gun into his jacket pocket, and flew down the stairs.

"Dean?  What's going on?" Sam asked from his usual spot at the library table.  He was buried among a stack of papers and books, and he looked alarmed as Dean thundered past him.

"Cas is in trouble," Dean blurted, not even pausing.  "I gotta go."

"Whoa, whoa, hey," Sam said.  "Wait, I'll go with you.  You'll need help."

"No!  You can't.  I mean... I'll call you if I need you, okay?  He said come alone, and I-I gotta go."

Sam frowned.  "But wait..."

" _I'll call you_ ," Dean said firmly, making his way down to the Impala, where he threw the duffel bag into the back seat and slid in behind the wheel. "Alright, Baby," he muttered as he pulled the car onto the main road and gunned it.  "Let's go find Cas."

There were four grey houses on Madison Way drive, but with a quick glance, Dean set his sights on the largest one.  It sat a little further back than the others, and the front door and windows had been boarded up as if it had once suffered a fire.  The grass around the house was taller than the neighbors' well-manicured lawns and it was obvious that it had been abandoned for a while. He had no idea who had attacked Cas, but the abandoned house seemed the most obvious choice as to where they might take him.

As much as he wanted to go in guns blazing, he knew he had to be extra careful.  Sammy wasn't there to cover his ass, so he parked the car in the most inconspicuous area possible and did a quick scan around the yard.  Seeing that the coast was clear, he cautiously made his way to the back door and slipped inside, gun drawn in front of him.

Room by room, he searched the enormous house, and Dean could feel his frustration growing as each room turned up empty.  As he crept down the hallway, opening door after door, his heart sank.   _Where the hell was Cas?  Two doors to go..._ When he approached the last door, however, a small scrap of paper taped to the door made him pause:

_Squirrel,_   
_You're welcome._   
_\- C._   
_PS - Now we're even.  Don't say I never did anything for you._

Dean frowned, looking around suspiciously.  When he was certain he was still alone, he shoved the door open with his shoulder, ready to open fire, but he was abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"C-Cas?" he stuttered, both staring and trying to avert his eyes at the same time.  He quickly slipped the gun back into his jacket pocket.  "Holy shit, uh..." He tried to partially cover his eyes as he walked closer, trying to figure out what to do about this. "What the hell happened?  Who did this to you?" Dean asked, the note echoing in his head pointed to Crowley but he sure as hell didn't understand _why..._  
  
_Oh.  Shit._

Cas was panting hard from struggling, sweat creasing his brow as he turned his head away.  He could handle random strangers seeing him weak and exposed like this, but Dean?  The embarrassment was suddenly too much. Tears prickled at his eyes again, and he closed them, trying his best to chase them away.

"Hey, hey," Dean said, resting one knee on the bed next to him as he examined the handcuffs.  "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?  Just relax... Head up," he said as he began untying the gag.

Cas let out a sigh of relief as the gag came off, and just as he took a deep breath, a garbled noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob escaped him.   "Dean," he managed weakly.

"Yeah.  It's alright, buddy, I got you now.  What happened?"

Still unable to look him in the eyes, Cas shook his head angrily.  "I-I don't know.  I woke up here. Crowley.  I think he's using me as bait to get you here, Dean.  Did you scour the house?"

"Yeah," Dean assured him.  "No one here but you and me."  He sat on the edge of the bed and began sawing at the ropes that were cutting deeply into Cas's ankles.  "Are you alright?" he asked.  "You hurt?"

"Just my pride," Cas sighed.   Dean finally managed to free one of his legs and Cas stretched and flexed his foot a few times to get the feeling back into it.  "Are you sure there's no one here?  Why would he kidnap me to get you here?"

Dean's face reddened as he thought about the note, and he focused harder on sawing the rope on Cas's other leg.  "I think he thought he was doing me a favor," he muttered sheepishly.

"Why... why would _you_ want me kidnapped?"

"I don't want you kidnapped, Cas!  He thinks..."  Dean paused, focusing even more intently on the rope in front of him.  "Well fuck, he had you strapped to a bed naked with a bow tied to your dick.  What do _you_ think he thinks?" he muttered.

Cas lay there silently, feeling that warm, red flush creeping over his body again.  That was ridiculous.  Dean _had_ to be mistaken.  Whatever the reason, he felt horrible that he even had to put Dean in this awkward position.  He bit his bottom lip and turned his head, briefly wondering if he would ever be able to look him in the eyes again.

"But... _why_?" he finally managed.

The rope finally fell away and Dean untangled the rest as Cas stretched and flexed his muscles again, trying to get rid of the prickly sleep feeling in his limbs.

"I don't know!" Dean growled, now frustrated.  "It's Crowley!  He doesn't..."  He sighed as he glanced at Cas's trembling body.  "I guess he thinks I want you.  And I guess he thought by doing... _this_ , he was doing me a favor. As if I'd just fuck you senseless against your will or something," he huffed angrily.  "Look, I have a lock pick kit in the car, I'll be right back, okay?"

"No, Dean, don't leave," Cas yelped desperately.  "Please, I..."

"Cas, I've gotta get those cuffs off.  There's no other way.  I'll be right back, I promise."

Cas sighed as Dean walked out the door, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest as he wondered if anyone else would return for him while Dean was away.  He felt one of those hot, frustrated tears spill down his cheek and he took another long, deep breath to calm himself. _Why would Crowley think..._ He shook his head and sighed, still in disbelief that Dean was seeing him like this.  He pulled his legs up to hide himself a bit, but the ribbon was digging into his balls.

Dean entered the room again with a small canvas roll in hand.  "Still okay?" he asked solemnly, sensing the angel's humiliation and cringing a bit at his cowed demeanor.

Cas just shook his head 'no' and didn't respond.

"Alright," Dean said softly, spreading out his lock kit on the bed beside him.  "I know.  I'll have you out of here in no time."  One by one, Dean picked up tools, practically crawling over Cas to prod at the locks. "Well," he sighed.  "Okay, so it might take a little longer than that, but I'll get you out of here."

"I hope so," Cas muttered.  "The stupid ribbon is really cutting into me."

"Wha... Oh!  Fuck, why didn't you say something?" Dean asked, shoving the tools aside.  "Uhh..." he cringed right along with Cas.  "Yeah, that doesn't look comfortable at all.  Jesus, how the hell did they tie that thing?"he murmured as he began working the knots out of the ribbon.  "I have a knife, but frankly, that makes  _me_  jumpy, so let's try this first."  It didn't even occur to him to be embarrassed, even with Cas's balls cupped tenderly in his hand as he worked.  All that mattered in that moment was making sure Cas wasn't hurt and getting him out of here.

Cas, on the other hand, was still feeling utterly disgraced, and to make matters worse, he could feel his cock reacting to Dean's gentle manipulation.  This was a _completely_ inappropriate time to get an erection, and here he was, naked and helpless in front of Dean.

"Oh.  Uhh," Dean paused as Cas's dick rose to meet him.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Cas exclaimed, feeling his face burning again."I don't know why it's..."

"Hey.  Forget it," Dean interrupted.  "Let's be honest, I'm pretty much giving you the world's worst handjob right now," he laughed nervously.  "It's no big deal.  Just let me get this off you, okay?"

Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the moment to just be over already, and Dean worked faster, trying his best to minimize his discomfort. When the bow was finally removed, Cas sighed in relief, and Dean returned to fiddling with the locks.

"I'm so sorry, Cas," he muttered, casually wiping a stray tear away from Cas's cheek.   "This is all my fault."  The lock he was picking suddenly clicked and the first cuff sprung open, freeing Cas's right arm from the headboard.   "Bingo.  Alright, just one more..."  He crawled over Cas as best he could, opening the other cuff and Cas bolted up, rubbing gently at the purple bruises encircling his wrists.

Dean had planned on standing up and giving him a little space, but before he knew what was happening, Cas's arms were wrapped around his neck.  He sat there in shock for just a moment, not quite sure what to do as he felt sobs wracking Cas's body.

"Hey, hey, hey," he rasped, wrapping his arms around him.  "You're okay.  Everything's gonna be fine."

Cas just clung to him tighter as he buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

"I know," Dean soothed.  "I know.  I'm so sorry, Cas..."

"It's not your fault," his muffled voice choked.

"It kind of is.  I mean it's Crowley's too, yeah, but..."

"Dean, that's ridiculous!  Why do you keep saying..."

"Because he thinks I want to sleep with you, Cas!" Dean blurted in frustration.  "I mean... not _just_ sleep with you... I mean... uh... he thinks... _aw, fuck_."

Cas pulled back and wiped at his eyes, frowning curiously.  "Why would he think that?"

Dean sighed heavily as he rubbed at his temples.  "Remember when I was a demon, and I was kinda buddy-buddy with him?  Well early on, before I got _too_ psycho, we got hammered and uh... It just kind of came out one night.  But I would never... not like _this_.  Jesus!"  His face reddened as Cas stared at him, dark blue eyes seemingly boring through to his soul.

"You want to  _sleep with_ me?" Cas asked, cocking his head slightly and narrowing his eyes as if he were trying to decide whether or not this was some sort of cruel joke.

Dean glanced away and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Fuck, that's a loaded question, Cas."

Cas nodded slowly, still looking perplexed.

"Okay," Dean said, desperately trying to change the subject.  "No more crying, no more chick flick moments.  Let's get you out of here.  Where the hell are your clothes?"

"I-I think they're in the bathroom."

Dean nodded.  "Stay here, I'll get 'em.". He hurried off to the bathroom, thankful for the excuse to step away from this awkwardness for a minute.  He picked up each of Cas's strewn articles of clothing, all of which were still sitting in front of the shower where the goons had left them, and he took a moment to compose himself before returning.

"Here," he said softly, handing Cas the balled-up wad of clothes.  "I'll uh... I'll wait out here," he said, motioning for the hallway.  Now that he wasn't trying to rescue him anymore, seeing Cas naked felt all sorts of wrong.

"It's okay," Cas mumbled.  Usually he'd try to save face in a situation like this, but there wasn't much of his pride left to salvage.  He stood and stepped into his boxers then slid them up his legs.   "No point in being shy now." He quickly finished dressing then slung his tie around his neck.

"Here.  Let me." Dean took a few steps toward him.  "You always get it backwards," he grinned.  "I used to always have to tie Sammy's ties for him.  Up until he was about sixteen.  I swear, sometimes I still have to fix them."

Cas smiled shyly and stood still as Dean looped and tied it around his neck.

"There.  Good as new," Dean said as he straightened his shirt collar.  "Much bet..." He paused, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.  "...whaaat?"

Cas was staring at him again, that slight, amused smile still gracing his lips. "Dean," he whispered in a low, gravelly voice.  He took a step forward, blue eyes locked on Dean's as he closed the short distance between the two of them.

Dean felt his pulse and his breathing quicken as he realized what was about to happen.  Cas was looking at him like he was about to devour him, and he had a brief second of panic as he realized there was no turning back if this happened.  Their friendship would be forever changed and...  _oh fuck it_.  He closed his eyes as Cas came near, and the hot breath against his lips tentatively lingered for just a second before Cas drew him into a crushing kiss.

Whatever doubts were there a moment ago quickly faded as Dean gave himself over to Cas's passionate but awkward fumbling.  He let his fingers trail against the angel's face before knotting them in his hair as he forcefully kissed back.  His hands slowly trailed lower, pressing Cas tightly against his body as a possessive little growl escaped his throat.

Cas may have been less experienced in this area, but it certainly didn't hinder his enthusiasm.  As Dean broke their kiss to suck and nibble down the side of his neck, he subconsciously began rutting against him like a dog in heat. He buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and bit down to muffle a long moan.

"Dean," Cas panted.  His gravely voice seemed deeper than usual as he finally pried himself away.  "Take me home."

Dean nodded breathlessly, eyes so intently locked on Cas's it made him dizzy.  "On one condition," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Wear the bow for me." Dean shot him a playful wink as he chuckled softly.

Cas groaned and rolled his eyes.  "You did _not_ find that attractive."

"Well," Dean grinned.  He slipped an arm around Cas's waist and began leading him down the hallway.  " _You_ sure seemed to like it when I started unwrapping you..."

Cas just smiled shyly and shook his head.    
  
"Dean?  Shut up and take me home."


End file.
